1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method of controlling gas supply and opening and closing gas supply with a regulation function, and relates in particular to the small power consumption required for the opening and closing of a diaphragm because of the adopted indirect opening capability of this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are two kinds of conventional gas heaters. One kind of conventional gas heater is operated by hand mechanically, and a gas burner is ignited by pressing or turning and holding a knob until the thermocouple or thermopile in the gas burner generates enough steady current to hold the plunger and keep the valve in open status. This operation for igniting the gas burner always requires the user to hold the knob for a certain period of time, which is inconvenient for the user. The other kind of conventional gas heater is operated by an electronic function. After pressing the “ON” button, the gas valve, igniter and sensor for recognizing the flame are operated automatically by a micro-processor or some logical circuit connections. But this kind of device, like the gas valve, consumes more power and requires AC power such as AC 110V or AC 240V, thereby creating higher costs and extra payments for installation, and requiring more parts to be designed for the products and to maintain them.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling the gas supply to a gas burner, which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.